GLASS, Google's head mounted device, represents a type of wearable technology that incorporates a digital camera into a head mounted device, such as a pair of glasses, which allows a user to perform task in a hands-free format. GLASS is a registered Trademark of Google, Inc., 160 Amphitheatre Parkway, Mountain View, Calif. The Google GLASS also has an integrated wide angle camera, which allows the wearer to take both video and images of scenes that are within the optical field of the wide angle camera. Utilizing the features of head mounted display and integrated camera, Google GLASS allows the wearer to capture events in real-time.
Generally, the optical axis of the Google GLASS is oriented substantially perpendicular to the mounting of GLASS to the frame. Such a configuration inhibits the optical axis from being independently directed. However, if the wearer is looking in a direction other than substantially perpendicular to the frame, the camera will not record what the wearer is looking at. Rather the camera will record what is substantially perpendicular to the frame. For example, if the user is looking in a downward direction in a task oriented position, e.g., cooking, writing, maintenance work, etc., the camera may or may not record what the wearer is looking at. As a result, users may not be able to orient the optical axis of the camera to intersect a user's viewing axis at a desired distance from the user.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for a method and system for orienting the optical axis of a camera system (e.g., Google GLASS camera) to intersect a user's viewing axis at a desired distance from the user.